Deployment
by darkness wasted
Summary: Sonic is leaving. Read what the outcome of it is. This story is for everyone and anyone who knows/is/or is planning to join any armed force.


"Um? Yeah can I breath now?" Sonic smiled with his arms now trapped at his sides by his friends. But of course the one giving the strongest and yet lovable hug was a multi colored hedgehog nick named "D".

"No way! I don't know how long it would be until I see you again." D gigled. Her and every singel member of the Sonic Team were at the airport. It was crowded as always but at least there was room to breath.

"You'll see me in about 8 months." Sonic laughed. Everyone let go, minus Shadow who didn't touch the male for anything, but D was still around his waist.

"D? Yeah I really need to..."

"No you don't! No one said you have to do anything!" D growled as she tightened her hold on Sonic's waist. He smiled and hugged the young hedgehog back. D teared up and nuzzled against his stomach. She didn't want to let him go but she knew she had to.

"I'll be fine." Sonic smiled. D shuck her head and held onto her friend tightly. Amy was crying but not as badly as her friend D was. Tails and Knuckles were right beside the blue blur to see him off. Everyone was content. Everyone minus D.

"Yeah don't mind her. She's just over reacting." Shadow said while rolling his eyes. Sonic chuckled and just patted his youngest friend on the back. But she still wouldn't let go.

"Shut up! I have every right to be mad!" D spat at Shadow. Everyone blinked in astonishment and looked at the young teenage hedgehog. Sonic stared at her and dropped one ear while everyone else was just in a state of shock.

Sonic looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for him to leave. D dropped her ears and held him tight around his waist. Sonic hugged Amy while trying not to crush D who was still attached to him. He hugged Cream and her mother. He shuck hands with Knuckles and hugged Tails.

Everyone was ready to say good bye but D wasn't at all ready. She hid her face against the blue hedgehog's stomach and she said, "It's not fair!" She held onto him tighter and Sonic hugged her back.

"You say that now but don't worry. Time flies and I'll be back for a visit soon." Sonic promised. D just held him tighter. Knuckles placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and said, "Everyone is already boarding. I think you should go too."

Sonic nodded and let his arms fall to his sides. He looked down at D who was still clinging onto his waist. He frowned and unlatched her from him. She looked up at him with tearful brown eyes. He smiled and brushed a few away.

"Would you relax already. When I come back I do plan on receiving your trade mark hug." Sonic smiled. She frowned and nodded.

"But it's not going to be the same without you around." D frowned with her head bowed. Sonic kneeled on one kne and looked at her. She was no where near as tall as he was. She stared at him with one droped ear.

"I'll call you every chance I get. That and there is such a thing as a web cam." Sonic smiled warmly. D kept her ears dropped and tears just kept falling. She shuck her head and hugged his neck.

"I don't want you to go. It hurts saying bye now. But it's gonna hurt even more that when I wake up you're not going to be around to hang out." the female cried. Sonic sighed and held her tight. Everyone watched them. Sonic knew they were there but D forgot them instantly.

"I know you don't want me to go but I have to. And I do need to leave now D. I'm sorry." Sonic frowned. He let her go and unhooked her arms from around his neck. D wtahced as he boarded his plane. The doors closed behind him and the young hedgehog raced to the window.

Her ears stayed flat on her head as she watched the plane take off. Everyone circled her and looked at her. The young hedgehog sat on the floor indian style and watched until the plane was out of sight. Then the real crying began. Amy and Cream hugged her and even Shadow.

but before anyone could say anything, the young hedgehog's cell phone rang. She looked at the number and squealed. She answered it with, "Took you long enough! You're making me cry!"

_Haha. I'm sorry but I needed to get my stuff in place and actually sit down! Give me a break!_

D placed it on speaker so everyone could hear their friend. D sniffled and Sonic said, _Oh no. Were you crying when I left the airport? Please stop. Would make me feel better._

"I won't make any promises but alright. If it'll make you feel better." D smiled. Amy went to the phone and began to tell him about what her plans were when he came back. Cream and the others had their own moments. Sonic just stayed on the line. It was as if he never left.

"Sonic?" D said sounding a bit serious.

_Yup?_

Then her mood did a complete turn around with, "You better not lose your touch with gaming. We still need to finish that game. And I will win!"

_In your dreams. I own that game. Heard that? Own._

"You wish you did!" D laughed. She was now walking away from the airport with her friends. They were near the bus stop and were now waiting.

_I'm going have to say good bye here. I need to shut this thing off you know. Sorry. I promise to call as soon as I can. Alright?_

D teared up again and dropped her ears. She sniffled and sighed a sad yes before tears started to fell again. Shadow looked at her and rolled his eyes and said, "What is with you?"

_And no crying. Got that? I don't want to find out through a letter you drowned from tears. Hehe. Ok?_

D laughed and gave a quick ok. Sonic said bye and hung up. D placed the cell phone back into her jean pocket and waited for the bus with everyone else.

"He'll be fine." Tails smiled. D nodded and her ears perked up to her phone vibrating. She looked at it and saw a text message. everyone crowd around her and looked at the picture and message. The picture was of Sonic smiling and the text read:

_1: No crying.  
2: No sob stories through my mail.  
3: You can bet I'll miss you all._

_Oh and the most important thing of all. I'm going to beat that game and then you'll have a reason to cry! Sonic out. LOL._

Everyone rolled their eyes and said, "Sonic." then laughed. The blue blur wasn't going to change.

_*falls to floor looking tired*_

_Argh. Do you realize how hard it was just to write this at the top of my head? Yesh I really need to get something down around here. Oh wait. Missing something._

_Dedicated to the following:_

_My friend from school (he's friends with everyone) was deployed in the middle of January. Miss you!  
My friend's cousin was deployed yesterday night. She Misses You! And I say Hi because I have no idea who you are! Hahah!  
My friend's boyfriend who is in the navy.  
My uncle who is in the air force.  
And for my other soldier friend, Tim. *hugs* _

_Love you all. XD Well minus my friend's co...oh never mind! *hugs him too* Oh and I get to see my uncle this Friday! I'm so hyper about his visit! And my friend's boyfriend is on leave and he's coming up for a visit! Awesome! Woot! She's so excited! And I'm excited b/c I get to finally meet the dude! XD Oh and yes. I would hug them and not let go. Not even a crow bar can get me off! Ha! _


End file.
